


In Flagrante

by esteefee



Series: Fair Trade [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Established Relationship, In Flagrante Delicto, M/M, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney get caught.  For sixtail's Flagrant prompt at SGA Saturday's Holiday Free-for-All 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Flagrante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori/gifts).



> Also available [as podfic](http://squidge.org/esteefee/In_Flagrante_esteefee.mp3) recorded by wihluta.

It was all John's fault.

Rodney decided the safest strategy would be to maintain this fact, loudly and repeatedly, despite all evidence to the contrary, including the Rodney-shaped chocolate-coated fingerprints on the back of John's white T-shirt from when Rodney had pushed him toward the storeroom for some fun.

Well. He wasn't sure why John was crying over the whole thing, anyway—it was bound to happen to them sooner or later. Mess with the bull often enough, you get the horns. Play with fire, you get burnt. Have sex in the roasting area...

"Seriously, Sandi, did you have to put it up on on the internet?" John was sounding a little hysterical.

"I did warn you, boss." Sandi smirked. "Besides, it looks good in my portfolio."

John groaned. "But I was just sacking and stacking..." he said weakly, then glared in Rodney's direction, and Rodney found himself starting to worry just a mite about future encounters anywhere outside, oh, the near vicinity of their bedroom. In bed. Under three quilts. Wearing face masks.

"It looked from my angle like you were _stacking_ , all right." Sandi giggled.

Rodney wisely kept silent, as he had done since he'd first found the incriminating photo on Sandi's Facebook page.

Actually, it was quite an artistic shot, black and white, John from the rear-view, as it were, his jeans falling from his nicely-shaped butt, chocolate fingerprints standing out on his white T-shirt, the sacks of beans on the shelves around him. All that could be seen of Rodney were his hands grasping at John's apron tie, but it was pretty clear from the position just what Rodney was about to do at that moment, since he was desperate to get the knot undone so he could get his chocolate-dipped fingers around John's cock and suck him so good.

And he would have, too, if Sandi's flash hadn't interrupted them.

John was stuttering incoherently now, something about the reputation of the roastery, but Rodney was smiling in memory. Espresso bean dipping days were always his favorite.

Besides, there was just something about John, and the smell of freshly-roasted coffee all around them, and his small smiles as he measured out the oily beans and slid them into the bags, then folded them closed and patted them happily before stacking them onto the cart.

Rodney was a man with a strong will, but there were some things he wasn't able to resist, and if John threw chocolate into the mix, well, what was Rodney supposed to do?

"You mess with the bull, you get the horns," he muttered, and Sandi burst out laughing.

"Thanks, but I've already got a title for the shot," she said.

John glared at them both and stomped away.

Rodney licked his lips, still tasting chocolate.

 

End.


End file.
